Engeki Joshibu
Engeki Joshibu (演劇女子部; Women's Theater Club), also known as Gekijyo (劇女), is a Hello! Project acting club created at the end of 2013. The first production by Engeki Joshibu took place in March 2014. Like Takarazuka, its productions include an all female cast playing roles of either gender. Historically, Engeki Joshibu has had members from all current Hello! Project groups as well as some Hello! Project OG members and girls solely a part of Engeki Joshibu through audition. Since Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, productions have also included actresses unaffiliated with in their casts, such as former Takarasiennes. Sudo Maasa of Berryz Koubou was appointed as playing manager of the acting club in March of 2015. She has appeared in eight productions since becoming playing manager, and has also directed one of them. Featured Members Current Members= ;Engeki Joshibu *Sudo Maasa (Playing manager since March 3, 2015) * * ;Hello! Project *Morning Musume '20 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria, Haga Akane **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki *ANGERME **2nd Gen: Takeuchi Akari **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona **6th Gen: Kawamura Ayano , Funaki Musubu *Juice=Juice **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Dambara Ruru **Inaba Manaka *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami **Hamaura Ayano **Wada Sakurako **Inoue Rei *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno **Asakura Kiki **Ono Mizuho **Onoda Saori **Akiyama Mao *BEYOOOOONDS **CHICA#TETSU ***Ichioka Reina ***Shimakura Rika ***Nishida Shiori ***Eguchi Saya **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi ***Takase Kurumi ***Maeda Kokoro ***Yamazaki Yuhane ***Okamura Minami ***Kiyono Momohime **Hirai Miyo **Kobayashi Honoka **Satoyoshi Utano *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **27th Gen: Yamada Ichigo ;Other UP-FRONT GROUP Talent *Takahashi Ai *Shimizu Saki *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki |-|Former / Inactive Members= ;Engeki Joshibu * * * ;Hello! Project *From Morning Musume **9th Gen: Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna , Kudo Haruka **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna *Berryz Koubou **Tokunaga Chinami **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako *From ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi **3rd Gen: Aikawa Maho *From Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Yanagawa Nanami *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Yanagawa Nanami **Ozeki Mai *From Kobushi Factory **Fujii Rio **Ogawa Rena **Taguchi Natsumi *From Hello Pro Kenshuusei **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **20th Gen: Oura Hirona **21st Gen: Saito Kana **22nd Gen: Hashimoto Nagisa, Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Noguchi Kurumi, Ono Kotomi **26th Gen: Yoshida Marie **28th Gen: Kanemitsu Ruru Musicals Dates indicate the day of the first showing and the day of the final showing. ;2014 *- 2014.03.23 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *- 2014.05.16 Sengoku Jieitai *- 2014.06.21 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- *- 2014.10.13 SMILE FANTASY! *- 2014.11.24 Musical Koisuru Hello Kitty ;2015 *- 2015.04.05 Week End Survivor *- 2015.06.28 TRIANGLE *- 2015.10.18 Thank You Very Berry ;2016 *- 2016.04.03 Kizetsu Suru Hodo Aishiteru! *- 2016.06.26 Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa *- 2016.10.10 MODE *- 2016.11.20 Nega Poji Poji ;2017 *- 2017.06.11 Pharaoh no Haka *- 2017.10.15 Yumemiru Television *- 2017.11.12 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (revival) *- 2017.12.03 Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ ;2018 *- 2018.06.17 Pharaoh no Haka ~Hebi Ou Sneferu~ *- 2018.10.08 Time Repeat ~Towa ni Kimi wo Omou~ *- 2018.12.09 Attack No.1 ;2019 *- 2019.04.29 Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi *- 2019.06.23 Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 6 Gaiden ~Tasogare no Kamen~ *- 2019.11.24 Reborn ~13nin no Tamashii wa Kami-sama no Yume wo Miru~ ;2020 *- 2020.04.26 Arabeyooooonds Nights Trivia *The acting club was announced on the opening day of Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~. *Since its formation, Engeki Joshibu has only performed musicals. *The "Engeki Joshibu Project Auditions" were held in 2014 to bring in girls to the club that were not involved in Hello! Project. Those that passed would be cast in SMILE FANTASY!. BS-TBS producer Tamon Niwa Andrew welcomed anyone who could sing, dance, or act as well as those without experience."【演劇女子部プロジェクト】オーディション開催" (in Japanese). Gekidan Project. 2014-05-31. *Tsugunaga Momoko was the only member of Berryz Koubou and Country Girls to have not starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical. *Since Engeki Joshibu was founded, ℃-ute was the only group to have never starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical. **Nakajima Saki became the first former ℃-ute member to participate in an Engeki Joshibu musical, starring in Yumemiru Television in October 2017. Notes # Before Zoku 11nin Iru! Higashi no Chihei, Nishi no Towa, Ikuta Erina and Iikubo Haruna had never starred in an Engeki Joshibu musical and had only contributed VTR roles in TRIANGLE. # Formerly known as S/mileage. # Both Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to joining ANGERME. As of August 2015, all 3rd generation members participated in a special LILIUM reunion production as part of the BS-TBS Kaikyoku 15 Shuunen Tokubetsu Kikaku COOL JAPAN ~DOU~. # Yamaki Risa participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to joining Country Girls. # Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Nomura Minami have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to their unit announcement on January 2, 2015. # Ogata Risa and Yamagishi Riko have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to their unit announcement on April 29, 2015. # Kaga Kaede and Yokoyama Reina have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Hello Pro Kenshuusei members prior to joining Morning Musume. # Kawamura Ayano has participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei member prior to joining ANGERME. # Morito Chisaki, Yanagawa Nanami, and Funaki Musubu have participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as Country Girls members before joining their new main groups in June 2017. # As of December 2017, Kudo has graduated from Morning Musume and Hello! Project, but remains with UP-FRONT GROUP which makes it unknown if she will continue performing on stage with the club. # Inaba Manaka participated in an Engeki Joshibu musical as a Country Girls member before joining Juice=Juice in June 2018. References External Links *Official Site Category:Hello! Project Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:Yasuda Kei Category:Ogawa Makoto Category:Takahashi Ai Category:Yajima Maimi Category:Nakajima Saki Category:Morning Musume Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ANGERME Category:Juice=Juice Category:Country Girls Category:Kobushi Factory Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:BEYOOOOONDS